Un Amor Verdadero
by axia
Summary: Hola! Aunque me tardé un poco.. lo hice! aquí está la traducción del segundo capítulo de ese bonito fic., espero les guste.. rr´s por favor!
1. El Comienzo

LO HICE! SIII! brinca de alegría

En la sección del idioma ingles, de Codename: Kids Next Door, está escrito un fanfic q a mi me pareció que ha sido el mejor que he leído.

El nombre original es "WHEN LOVE´S NOT ENOUGH", y está escrito por una chica cuyo Nick es GENOSHYTE. Es el número 55 de la sección de ingles, pagina..3.

Le pedí su autorización para traducirlo porq, aparte de ser un reto para mi, me parece que es un fic bastante bien hecho, la versión original tiene 12 capitulos, pero ella está agregando algunos mas.

Le he prometido que voy a respetar la versión original (lo cual es obvio, ya que si no, no sería una traducción tal cual).

Muchas gracias GENOSHYTE, por haber escrito este fic y darme tu autorización para traducirlo.

A continuación les presento el primer capitulo.. espero tener la paciencia y todo lo que se necesite para terminarlo porq, como les dije... es un fic muy bonito.

I do it! yes! skipped

In the English section of this site; Codename: Kids Next Door, is written a fanfic that, in my opinion, has been the best one than I have read.

The original name is "WHEN LOVE´S NOT ENOUGH", and it is written by a girl who her Nick is GENOSYTHE. It s the 55th of the English section, pg. 3.

I requested her authorization to translate it because it's a challenge for me and is a well done fic., the original version has 12 chapters, but she is adding some else.

I promised her that I going to respect the original version (is obvious, because it would not be a translation).

So, thank you very much GENOSYTHE, for written this fic and give me your authorization to translate it.

Now, I present you the first chapter …I hope you enjoy and.. I have the patience and everything what i need to finish it because, is a very pretty fic.

**Un Amor Verdadero**

**CAPITULO 1. El comienzo**

Siempre ha existido algo entre Número 3 y Número 4. Algún tipo de unión, un pequeño juego que siempre jugaban. Número 4 odiaba admitirlo, pero realmente... él estaba perdido por ella, desgraciadamente no era algo estúpido en primer grado como el quisiera que fuera, Nop, era algo verdadero - era... amor.

Número 3 no estaba segura de lo que sentía, si era solo un juego o si era algo real.

La sola idea de que su sentimiento se tratara de un amor verdadero, de alguna manera la asustaba un poco. Sin embargo, cuando ella pensaba en él, tenía la extraña sensación de estar completamente enamorada de Wallabee, y era demasiado extraño que le sucediera realmente.

Aunque ella había estado jugando el eterno juego de amor – odio ¿Cómo podrían terminar por ser una pareja?

Número 4 siempre había querido decirle la verdad, pero por alguna u otra razón no lograba hacerlo. Ya sea porque algo lo interrumpia, o simplemente callaba. 4 tenía miedo de su reacción. ¿Qué diría ella? ¿diría que sentía lo mismo?

Si 4 realmente sentía algo hacia ella, ...se lo diría? 3 tenía la certeza de que no, para nada. Era todo, menos ingenua como para pensar que él realmente la quería de esa manera. ¿Cómo podría _él_, Wallabee Beatles, ese niño salvaje y rudo, estar enamorado de ella?

Además, tenían una relación muy determinante. Después de todo, eran compañeros de equipo. No podían llegar a ser novios. ¿Qué diría Número 1? Diría que su relación debería seguir siendo profesional.

La reacción que tendrían los demás realmente incomodaba a Número 4. No estaba seguro si podría aguantar sus burlas respecto a que... cómo al pequeño y escandaloso niño de duro corazón repentinamente le gustaba una chica.

Y no cualquier tipo de chica; era del tipo a la que le gustaban las cosas más cursis que te podrías imaginar. Su recamara estaba llena de ositos de felpa, Simios – Arco Iris, etc..., le encantaban los vestidos y su juego preferido eran las fiestas de té; le encantaban las flores. Vaya si todo eso era tonto!

Es aquí donde esta historia comienza. Era un día, como cualquier otro. El Sector V ya se había levantado, se habían vestido y se estaban preparando para otro día de misiones contra adultos y adolescentes. Todo estaba tal y como se suponia tenía que estar, seguía su curso normal, todos estaban de lo más normal, todo era igual; todo... excepto Número 4.

El despertó como con si algo le oprimiera el pecho. Tenía un presentimiento, algo dentro de él le decía que éste sería el día en el q por fin sucedería algo, éste era el día en el que enfrentaría esta situación y le diría a Kuki lo que sentía por ella.

Por otro lado, Número 3 se había levantado temprano, y comenzó el día la manera en que lo hacía generalmente; diciendo "buenos días" a todos los peluches y juguetes de su habitación. Después, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar. Nada la incomodaba. No tenía ningún pensamiento extraño que la molestara, no había confesión alguna que tuviera que hacer a nadie y que la hiciera sentir mal. Nada raro le pasaba.

Golpear su bolsa de boxeo no era de mucha ayuda para Número 4. Tal vez conseguiría sacar su tensión dándole sus pataditas a algunos adultos. La sola idea de confesarle a 3 lo que sentía y después simular que nada hubiera pasado, realmente lo enfermaba. Ahora.. si tenía miedo de decirle algo.. también tenía miedo de no decirle nada! ¿Qué tal si algo malo les sucediera antes de que el tuviera la oportunidad de decirle que la quería mucho? Eso si sería espantoso!

Decidido a hacerle frente a este dilema, salió de su habitación y camino hacia la cocina para desayunar. Llego y vio a Número 3 que ya estaba desayunando riquísimo! (su cara lo decía todo) y lo que hizo fue ponerse un poco ansioso, pensar en decirle cualquier cosa lo hacía sentir aún más incomodo.

"Hola Wally!" - Le dió los Buenos días con la voz tierna que la caracteriza y agitó la mano q su suéter verde cubría, y le brindó una gran sonrisa... - "Dormiste bien? Ay yo si! Tuve un sueño realmente lindo!"

Sonriendo nerviosamente.. contestó: "Aah.. si?"

"Quieres saber que soñe Número 4?", -la chica le pregunto emocionada, con una gran sonrisa y, sin esperar su respuesta, continuó – " Soñé que estaba en el campo, un gran campo lleno de hermosas flores. Entonces comencé a recoger algunas y de repente... vi un gran arco iris en el cielo y en la cima había muchísimos Simios – Arco Iris. Estaban cantando y bailando y me pidieron que me uniera a su fiesta. Y lo hice! Subí al arco iris y me la pase super! Con todos los Simios Arco iris!

.. Que se supone que tenía q contestar? .. "Aah.. suena.. bien". Se sintió estupido por no tener algo mejor que contestar. Normalmente, cuando lo que traía por dentro no lo molestaba, gruñía cuando escuchaba cualquier cosa de los mentados Simios esos y volteaba los ojos, sin darle importancia.

Pero como hoy si le molestaba su sentimiento, lo que hizo fue alejarse de ella rapidamente y meter su cabeza en el refrigerador buscando algo para desayunar... pero ahora esto era mas fuerte que nunca!

"Estas solo con ella Wally, hazlo, dícelo ahora, te sentirás mucho mejor" Sera?". Con cuidado miró hacia ella, su espalda. Estaba bastante ocupada en su desayuno.

Suspiró "enfrentala Wally", murmuro entre dientes. "No! No tienes que decirle nada". Decidió que un pedazo de pizza del día anterior sería su desayuno y se sentó en la mesa.

"Terminé!" Número 3 dijo cantando y se levantó. "Te veo después Número 4, voy a darles de comer a los hamsters". Salió de la cocina. Tarareado.

Por alguna razón, Número 4 se sintió verdaderamente feliz de que se fuera. Después de todo, no tendría que decirle nada, por ahora.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Número 2 estaba ocupado intentando añadirle algunas mejoras al M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O.

Él había hecho los bosquejos de estas mejoras y las había implantado, pero no estaba seguro si trabajarían cuando el aparato volara. Tendido en la parte trasera del vehículo, murmuró algunas palabras de la irritación cuando encontró el porque no funcionaba. Había notado un gran error.

"Número 2?" La voz de Número 5 se escuchó en la gran habitación. 2 estaba a punto levantarse, pero su cabeza topó en la superficie inferior del vehículo. "Auch..!"

5 escucho el golpe por debajo del vehículo y cerró fuertemente sus dientes. "Oye, Número 1 nos quiere a todos en la sala de juntas, pero él no quiso hacer sonar la alarma, puesto que no es muy importante" – explicó-

Su expresión cambió rápidamente mientras cruzaba los brazos. "Número 5 dice que ya es hora de que trabajes otra vez en un sistema de llamado de juntas."

2 finalmente salió de debajo del vehículo y se paró. "mira, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!" hay demasiadas cosas q reparar y eso me lleva todo el tiempo.., limpió un poco de aceite en su camisa azul con la palma de su mano. ..

"sí, sí, como sea" 5 murmuró, agitando su mano, demostrando que realmente no le importaba mucho. Dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. 2 salió tras ella.

Número 1 esperaba que el resto del equipo apareciera en la sala de juntas. Solamente Número 3 estaba ya sentada en medio del sofá que se hallaba en el círculo, al centro de esta sala, masticaba un gran chile rosado. Número 1 paseaba impaciente alrededor de la plataforma, pensando en la misión de la que iba a informar.

4 finalmente entró a la sala después de desayunar. Le dio una patada a la puerta, () rió tontamente y se sentó al lado de 3. Ella también se río. 1 volteo los ojos ante la inmadurez de su equipo. 2 y 5 aparecieron poco tiempo después. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá.

"O sea.. helloww... Número 2, en verdad que tienes que hacer algo sobre ese sistema de llamado!" - 1 dijo impaciente.

"Ash.. si, esta bien!" 2 estaba fastidiado de escuchar lo mismo dos veces, en poco tiempo ¡"Ya dejenme en paz! que es todo lo que he escuchado hoy aquí!"

"Fin de la discusión" dijo 1 para cambiar de tema. " Quiero informarles que están tramando ahora Los De la Otra Cuadra: He recibido información de que están trabajando en otro dispositivo que les lava el cerebro a los chicos normales y hace que se conviertan en encantadores niños como ellos que .. ¡estan con los adultos!". ¡No podemos dejar que esto suceda! Es por eso que quisiera que estuvieran totalmente en alerta hoy. Es muy importante que averigüemos si algo extraño está pasando en el vecindario. Quiero que algunos de ustedes vayan y chequen el status del vecindario; que vean si algo fuera de lo normal está sucediendo."

Miró a Número 2.- "Quiero que trabajes en el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. Hay una gran posibilidad de que lo necesitemos en esta batalla."

Luego, dirigiéndose a Número 5, indicó:- "Vas a ir con 3 y 4 a vigilar la mansión de Los De la Otra Cuadra, y tal vez mientras estén ahí quizá puedan obtener más información sobre esta arma. Abran bien los ojos y chequen cualquier cosa sospechosa. Los tres llevarán un T.A.L.K.E.R. cada uno, así que si pasa cualquier cosa, nos lo comunican enseguida."

** Interrupción, presentación de armas/naves:**

T. A. L. K. E. R. de Los Chicos del Barrio

_Transmisor Alerta Logra Kilométrico Estrechamiento Radial ()_

**Fin de la interrupción, presentación de armas/naves**

"De acuerdo, jefe!" 5 contestó, mirando a su líder por debajo de su gorra.

"Chicos del barrio...a trabajar!" ordenó Número 1. Bajo lentamente de la plataforma.

2 se fue a su cuarto, dejando a los otros. -

3, 4 y 5 tomaron cada uno un T.A.L.K.E.R. de la bodega del armamento, además de algunas otras armas, por si acaso tendrían que enfrentar una batalla inesperada. Un T.A.L.K.E.R. es un transmisor de radio que atas con una correa alrededor de la muñeca. Puede hacer que te comuniques con alguien que tenga otro T.A.L.K.E.R., aún si están realmente lejos lejos de donde tu estas.. Su señal no pueden ser captada por ningun otro dispositivo de radio, así que nunca tienes de que preocuparte y puedes dar información ultra-secreta a través de el.

"De acuerdo, si ellos _aún_ _están trabajando _en su nueva arma, hay una gran posibilidad de que no tengamos acción hoy, chicos," Dijo 5, compartiendo sus pensamientos con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Rayos!." 4 se desilusionó al escuchar eso. "y pensé que hoy tendría la oportunidad de darle sus pataditas a alguien"

Dejaron la Casa del Árbol a pie por primera vez. (por primera vez para ir a una misión). Generalmente Número 2 era el piloto, pero hoy no. 5 no estaba muy contenta de tener que caminar, pero por lo menos, esa mansión no estaba lejos. Ella sabía que si 2 los hubiera llevado a ahí, cabía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por el enemigo y por supuesto era una mala idea si esta vez solo irían a espiar esos tontos de la Otra Cuadra.

3 iba saltando en la acera, recogiendo las flores y tarareando la canción de los Simios – Arco Iris.

"Realmente tienes que venir cantando esa estúpida canción, Kuki?" 4 dijo irritado. Finalmente había manejado ya y muy bien el pensamiento que le molestaba al principio del día y lo había olvidado por el momento.. así que comenzó a ser otra vez como normalmente era. Pero bueno, el no estaba seguro si podría contenerlo mucho tiempo.

3 paró y lo miró furiosa. "Queee?". Frunció el ceño. ¡"no es estúpida, tonto! Es la mejor canción que se ha hecho en la vida!"

"Pero q te pasa... ESTAS LOCA?" 4 gritó.

"Silencio ustedes dos!" les dijo 5, levantando un brazo para detenerlos. "Llegamos." cuidadosamente se acercaron a la mansión. Todo estaba tranquilo. No había nada raro ni en el exterior ni al interior de la mansión, hasta donde podían ver.

5 le hizo señas para que la siguieran al patio trasero. Se subió en los hombros de 4 y miró a escondidas por una de las grandes ventanas. El interior estaba oscuro, puesto que el sol daba solo del otro lado de la mansión.

"Ves algo?" 4 le preguntó mientras la balanceaba suavemente en sus hombros.

"Nop, nada," ella contestó.

"Tal vez no hay nadie en casa" 3 sugirió con su dulce voz.

No le hicieron caso, por ahora.

"Tratemos por la otra," dijo 5 y señaló la siguiente ventana. Lo pateo ligeramente para que se moviera a la dirección que había señalado. Él gimió irritado, pero camino hacia allá discretamente.

Número 5 miró con cuidado hacia adentro. Pero antes de que pudiera ver alguna señal de vida adentro, un sonido mecánico q escuchó detrás de él, hizo que Número 4 diera la media vuelta, haciendo que Número 5 cayera.

¡"Vaya, vaya, vaya! Si no son más que los tontos agentes de Nigel Uno." Las voces monótonas de Los De la Otra Cuadra se escucharon a través de un altavoz que estaba en la parte alta de un arma superdestructiva y enorme!. Estaban parados dentro de un casco de cristal que estaba en frente, y miraban hacia abajo a sus enemigos. "¿qué quieren ahora, tontos del barrio? Quieren irse de una vez y admitir que perdieron esta batalla, o acaso quieren una batalla en la que los derrotemos y pidan misericordia, y así, admitan que perdieron.?"

"Nunca nos rendiremos.. idiotas de la cuadra..!" Número 4 gritó airadamente después de ayudar a 5 a levantarse. "A pelear!" Sacó su arma y apuntó.

Las chicas hicieron lo mismo.

"Siempre la manera difícil con ustedes mugrosos entrometidos.. " dijeron con sus voces monótonas. "y así es como nos gusta!. Es más divertido!." Una gran garra de metal salió de la parte trasera de la gran máquina y se dirigió hacia los tres.

"Sepárense!" 5 ordenó.

Lo hicieron en direcciones opuestas, la garra de metal pegó en el piso. 5 rodó fuera de su alcance y disparó su arma hacia la máquina. Número 3 corrió hacia el otro lado y disparó su arma también. 4 dio un salto rápidamente para ubicarse debajo de la máquina. Comenzó a disparar su arma hacia arriba para buscar algunos puntos débiles. Pero la garra de metal cambió su dirección rápidamente, ahora dirigiéndose directo hacia él. La esquivo.

3 disparó hizo un tiro hacia el casco de cristal y casi le hizo la grieta. "tomen eso!" –gritó-. Estaba orgullosa del tiro que acababa de hacer, y brincando y gritando, festejo. ¡"Siiiiii! Soy buena!"

"Tonta... -!" -Los de la Otra Cuadra dirigieron la garra directo hacia ella. 3 intentó esquivarla, pero falló. La garra logró alcanzarla, con un ruidoso y doloroso movimiento metálico hizo que 3 gritara.

"Dejenla!" Numbuh 5 gritó del otro lado, disparando su arma hacia el casco de cristal.

"También quieres dar un paseo, Abigail?" - LDOC () preguntaron.- "De acuerdo." Dirigieron la garra hacia ella. Intentó hacerse a un lado, pero la garra le golpeo duro en la cabeza.

"Número 5!" Número 3 gritó con voz desesperada, colgando de la garra y luchando por su vida. Si intentaba safarse, se podría romper las piernas. LDOC alejaron la garra del suelo, sólo la bajaban cuando perseguía a un blanco.

Número 5 estaba tirada en el suelo. El golpe casi había hecho q se desmayara. Gimió del dolor y sentía que vomitaría su desayuno. No lo permitió y puso la mano en su cabeza. Era un dolor espantoso! Se levantó lentamente, y se sintió muy mareada.

En esas condiciones, era una presa facil. LDOC la tomaron con la garra de metal, ahora las dos chicas estaban juntas, presionadas firmemente.

Número 4 no sabía qué hacer. Se había olvidado totalmente de su T.A.L.K.E.R. ahora que las chicas estaban en peligro. "Hey, idiotas de la cuadra!" -gritó airadamente.- "dejenlas, o les daré un golpe realmente serio! ¡Se los advierto! Se lo están buscando!l!"

"Pequeño Wallace Beetles," Dijeron LDOC, meneando desesperadamente sus cabezas. ¿"Nunca te rindes? Tu no te rindes hasta q sientes que tan doloroso es ser nuestro enemigo."

"Dejen de llamarme.. "pequeño", estúpidos tarados!" les gritó 4, sonando incluso más enojado ahora que habían comentado algo respecto a su aspecto físico. Si había una cosa que realmente odiaba, era que le llamaran pequeño, enano, chaparro y algunas otras cosas referentes a su estatura. Corrió lejos de la máquina para obtener un ángulo mejor de tiro. Disparó su arma hacia el casco, ese era el punto más débil de la máquina. Si pudiera romperlo, LDOC serían un blanco facil. Pero antes de que lo consiguiera, la garra fue hacia el. No reacciono lo suficientemente rápido. La garra lo atrapó y lo apretó junto con sus compañeros del equipo.

"Veamos," LDOC dijeron. ¿"Qué haremos con estos tontos que nos espiaban? Ahh si, los dejaremos en el calabozo. Será muy divertido que los busquen ahí dentro, Inútiles del Barrio. Veamos si su precioso líder esta vez viene a rescatarlos!"

La garra de metal los estaba presionando tanto, que les faltaba el aire a los pobres agentes.

"Lo siento, chicas" Número 4 se disculpó con una voz triste, al tiempo q LDOC hacían que su máquina se moviera.

"Número 5 lo siente también," Número 5 dijo susurrando. "pero no se preocupen. Número 1 nos salvará. Además, todavía tenemos nuestros T.A.L.K.E.R.s, cierto? Número 5 no lo puede alcanzar por ahora "

"Podemos decirle qué es lo que esta pasando tan pronto como ellos nos suelten," Dijo 3, sonando tan alegre como siempre.

Si es que no nos los quitan," Numbuh 4 gimió. Realmente esperaba lo peor. Y tenía razón en pensar eso. Lo peor estaba por llegar.

Notas de la traductora:

() El nombre del TALKER es invento mío, ya q en realidad no se el significado del acrónimo en español (alguien lo sabe?)

() LDOC Los de la Otra Cuadra.

() En el texto original dice q Wally erupta.., no me pareció buena idea ponerlo tal cual.. ya q a mi no me gusto, además de que nunca he visto a Wally hacer eso... ustedes si?

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo... creanme q lo q sigue es grandioso... espero terminar pronto la traducción del siguiente capitulo... reviews pls!

Fanfic original de Genosythe..."When love´s not enought", sección, idioma ingles... traduccion: .., a x i a … 


	2. El MindReader 3000

Hola chamacos!

Creo que no aclaré en el capítulo pasado que Kids Next Door no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mr. Warburton y C. N., así que no me demanden..

Este fic es una traducción que uno que se encuentra en la sección del idioma ingles, de este mismo apartado, su nombre: "When love´s not enough", su autora: GENOSYTHE.

_This fic is a traslation from the original that is called: "When love´s not enough", written by GENOSYTHE, you found it in the English section._

Ahora si, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de esta fabulosa historia, listos para leer?.. disfrútenlo!

------

Capitulo 2

"El MindReader 3000"

Paseando de un lado a otro en su habitación, Número 1 comenzó a sentirse bastante impaciente con su equipo. El T.A.L.K.E.R. no había sonado para nada, y eso era algo que le molestaba. Poniendo una mano en su barbilla, comenzó a pensar en un sin fin de razones por las cuales su equipo no se había comunicado para darle reporte alguno del estatus del vecindario. Estaba preocupado de que hubieran tenido algún tipo de accidente, pero no, lo dudó mucho. Estaba segurísimo de ellos habían olvidado reportarse, algo que había ocurrido antes. Sin embargo, Número 5 siempre recordaba informar a su líder sobre cualquier cosa, incluso si todo era normal en el vecindario y eso era lo más extraño.

Le dio un poco de sed y decidió beber algo de limonada para satisfacerla, así que dejó su habitación y camino hacia la cocina. No se sorprendió al ver a Número 2 ahí, almorzando una gran pila de sandwiches.

- Aún no has tenido noticias de los otros? - Número 2 preguntó, al tiempo que le daba una gran mordida a uno de sus sandwiches. -no, me temo que no - 1 contestó mientras cruzaba la cocina hacia la alacena. - Que raro. Debieron haber reportado _cualquier cosa _ya, pero el T.A.L.K.E.R. ha estado completamente quieto. Han de andar jugando por ahí y olvidaron llamar.

- Sí - 2 contestó con la boca llena, luego hizo a un lado su libro de tiras comicas. - ¡usshh! Éste ya lo leí!.

1 tomó un vaso y lo llenó de limonada, ignorando el descubrimiento de 2. Dio un trago grande antes de decir: - Y.. si algo estuviera mal?.

Número 2 movió la cabeza. - Lo dudo. Cómo podrían estropear una misión tan fácil?...

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la mansión de Los De la Otra Cuadra: **

En la sala de Padre había un gran librero, y detrás de este se encontraba un pasadizo secreto que te llevaba a unas escaleras obscuras, frías y que olían como un viejo sótano de la edad media o algo así. Al final de estas, había un vestíbulo largo que conducía directamente hacia una vieja mazmorra con una cripta espeluznante, estaban en alguna parte bajo las profundidades de los sótanos de aquella gran mansión. Número 5 pensó que olía horrible allí. Intentó respirar a través de su boca para así no aspirar ese ambiente desagradable.

Padre hizo lanzar a los tres jóvenes agentes al oscuro y frío calabozo, dejándolos ahí para tenerlos como sus prisioneros. La única luz que habían dejado era una antorcha que estaba arriba en la pared y confinaron a los tres agentes en una solitaria celda.

- Que vamos a hacer? - Número 3 gritó bastante asustada. - ¡nos quitaron los T.A.L.K.E.R.s, Ahora no vamos a poder avisarle a Número 1!.

- Calma pequeña - Número 5 dijo con voz segura, aunque ella estaba un poco sacada de onda. - Solo tenemos que esperar. Número 1 pronto se figurará que algo malo nos ha pasado.

Número 4 se aferró a las barras de la celda, miraba alrededor e intentaba imaginar una manera para escapar. - Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí… - murmuró. -TIENE QUE HABERLA!.

- Número 5 dice que vamos a pasar frío - 5 les dijo, al tiempo que se sentaba en el piso frío. - no hay nada de que preocuparse. Número 1 estaría aquí antes de que ustedes dos puedan decir --helado de fresa.-- Probablemente ya notó que no le hemos reportado nada aún.

Número 4 la miró. Número 3 igual la miró, airadamente. Ambos no estaban demasiado seguros de lo que 5 decía, pero eso parecía calmar un poco a Número 3.

**De regreso en la Casa del Árbol:**

- Oye, si realmente tienes curiosidad de donde están o que les pasó..porqué no haces contacto por los T.A.L.K.E.R.s tu mismo? - Número 2 preguntó a su líder y se tragó el gran pedazo del sandwich que tenía en su boca. Número 1 lo miró. Esa idea ya había cruzado su mente, pero tenía temor de interrumpir accidentalmente una lucha o algo parecido, lo que hizo que esa alternativa no la tomara en cuenta. - No deseo hacer eso, 2 - le contestó - No quiero interrumpir nada. Si estuvieran en problemas, nos contactarían de inmediato.

- Claro!.. si no es que.. algo les paso - Número 2 dijo cuidadosamente, levantándose para dejar su plato en la alacena.

Número 1 pensó en eso mientras salía de la cocina. Regreso a su habitación. –Tal vez debo intentar comunicarme con ellos, después de todo, - pensó. - Y si Número 2 tiene razón, Que tal si algo les hubiera ocurrido? - Tomó su T.A.L.K.E.R. e intentó hacer el contacto. Cuando no hubo respuesta de ninguno de los tres agentes, su preocupación creció. Ahora estaba seguro de que había sucedido algo. ¿Había habido quizá una batalla?. Así parecía, después de todo ningunos de ellos había respondido a sus llamadas. Salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir a buscar a 2. ¡Tenían que irse inmediatamente!

Número 2 estaba en su habitación cantando una vieja canción de Elvis, ahora que había vuelto a trabajar lo hacía en el S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.

Número 1 entro precipitadamente a la habitación, justo después de que 2 metiera su cabeza otra vez abajo del motor. - 2 preparate, nos vamos justo ahora!.

- Como? - 2 lo miro extrañado, frunciendo el seño. - Ya tuviste noticias de los otros?.

- Eso es exactamente: NO hay señal alguna de ellos! - 1 le contestó impaciente mientras que caminaba hacia el mecánico. - creo que algo les sucedió, si no, me hubiesen contestado! Además, tengo el presentimiento que LDOC están detrás de esto. Vigilaremos su mansión. Vamos!.

- De acuerdo, creo que deberíamos ir en el M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O. - dijo 2, limpiando sus manos cubiertas aceite en una toalla. - Terminé de arreglarlo mañana. Y está trabajando perfecto.

- Ok, vamonos! - ordenó el líder y ambos se dirigieron hacia la nave.

**En la Sala de la Mansión:**

- Deseas vernos, Padre? - LDOC preguntaron al unísono, sus inexpresivas caras tenían una sombra de maldad. Miraban hacia una gran silla confortable que estaba lejos de ellos.

- Si, mis niños- contestó una oscura voz que provenía de detrás la silla. – han tenido un gran día hoy. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes. - La silla giró lentamente para mirar a los ojos vidriosos de estos cinco niños. El rostro de Padre siempre estaba en la oscuridad y sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo intenso. - Sugiero que tratemos con ellos tres antes de que los otros dos vengan a rescatarlos.

- Quieres que los matemos? - LDOC preguntaron con sus monótonas voces.

Padre entrecerró los ojos. - No los mataremos aún - contestó - Ellos poseen demasiada información importante que nosotros necesitamos. Y si mueren, la perderemos .. - Dándole la vuelta a la silla, continuó:

- Quisiera que consiguieran esa información de ellos. No importa cómo lo hagan, mientras obtengan lo que quiero. Quedó claro?.

LDOC intercambiaron miradas y con sonrisas malvadas en su cara, contestaron: - Perfectamente, Padre - seguido de una monótona sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo y ya estaban abajo, en el horrible calabozo, mirando fijamente a los tres Chicos del Barrio, con sus sonrisas malvadas. - Abigail, Kuki y Wallace, - dijeron, tratando de sonar un poco simpáticos, (cosa imposible), y burlándose de ellos al mismo tiempo. - Quien de ustedes tres quisiera ir primero?.

-Es Número 4 a ustedes: son unos loosers! - 4 gritó, apretando sus puños.

-No obtendrán nada con tenernos aquí, si eso es lo que están pensando!- Número 5 les dijo con una voz irritada, amenazándolos.

-Oh, pero sí lo estamos, Abigail,- contestaron -Disfrutamos tanto verlos justo así, como niños salvajes atrapados detrás de las barras de un frío calabozo.

-A si? Pues mas les vale q se consigan otro entretenimiento!- Número 4 les gritó. -Además, no nos tendrán aquí abajo por mucho tiempo, Número 1 no tardará en llegar y nos sacará de aquí!.

-Medita eso, Wallace,- LDOC contestaron. -Nigel aún no sabe en donde están, cómo podría tener la posibilidad de encontrarlos aquí abajo?- Le sonrieron como si supieran que él no tendría una respuesta apropiada para eso.

-Ay Número 4!... - gritaron, tomando con fuerza las barras de la celda para conseguir acercarse a él tanto como fuera posible -¡Pero para que te explicamos, si eso es muy difícil para que tu lo entiendas.

-Pues el se lo figurará de alguna manera,- Numero 5 les contestó. -Es cierto, él nunca ha estado en esta parte de su _preciosa _mansión, pero la encontrará.

-Realmente no sabes que equivocada estas, Abigail- los cinco niños murmuraron, moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro. –Vamos a tener cuidado de ustedes, incluso antes de que Nigel piense en rescatarlos. –Diciendo eso, sus miradas se dirigieron a Número 3, y preguntaron: –¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros por un rato, Kuki, tenemos una gran sorpresa para ti.

Número 3 primero los miró furiosa.. pero luego sonrió -En serio, qué clase de sorpresa?.

-No los escuches 3- Le advirtió Número 5, y se levantó del suelo. -Es un truco. Realmente no tienen ninguna sorpresa.- Caminó hacia la chica japonesa, consciente de su inocencia. -Recuerdas lo qué Número 1 ha dicho de ellos, cierto?.

Número 3 le sonrio abiertamente. –Que ellos son una bola de estúpidos perdedores que no se detendrán ante nada para intentar sacarnos mañosamente toda la información que tengamos?.

-Sssi ..algo parecido- Número 5 le contestó mirandola. Se dirigió a LDOC -Lo ven, Número 3 no caerá en sus estúpidos trucos.

-Esto no es un truco, Abigail, es una simple pregunta porque _realmente _tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes- LDOC contestaron.

-Claro, una muerte segura- Número 4 agregó con desprecio.

-Todo lo contrario, Wallace- contestaron monótonamente. -Si los matáramos ahora, no tendríamos más con quien jugar, no?- Los cinco niños se rieron de lo que acababan de decir, como si hubiera sido un buen chiste de un asesino. Repentinamente se tornaron serios, mirando fijamente a sus tres enemigos. -Suficiente charla, llevaremos a Kuki con nosotros para un dar un pequeño paseo.

-Ah, no, no lo harán!- Número 4 gruñó con los dientes apretados, sonando amenazador y agarrando fuertemente las barras de la celda, sus ojos esmeralda se quemaban por el odio. –La llevan primero porque saben que ella es la más fácil de vencer!.

-Muy bien, Wallace- LDOC lo miraron directamente los ojos. -Entonces tu serás el primero. Es eso lo qué quieres?.

La cara de Número 4 se ablandó un poco y meditaba que era lo que acababan de decir. Él sabía que si iba primero, las chicas estarían seguras _por ahora..._ Pero no estaba seguro que le harían. Estaban encerrados, desarmados y sin un líder. La horrible palabra _tortura _cruzó su mente. No había de otra, pensó. Ellos tenían las de ganar.

De repente, un hombre enorme vestido como viejo verdugo, y con su cara enmascarada, entró al calabozo. Se paró al lado de LDOC, mirando fijamente a los tres chicos de la celda, muy inferiores a él.

-Henry, saluda a Los Chicos del Barrio- LDOC lo presentaron con sonrisas malvadas. –Niños, el será su verdugo del día- Sus sonrisas crecieron de oreja a oreja cuando señalaron Número 4. -Wallace quisiera ir primero Henry, te importaría darle una mano,

Número 4 se alejó de las barras y tragó saliva.

LDOC le dieron al gran hombre una llave. La tomó y con dos pasos largos llegó hasta la celda. Número 5 sintió como el piso de ladrillo se sacudió bajo sus pies mientras este caminaba.

El gran hombre dio vuelta a la cerradura con la llave y abrió la puerta de la celda. Cuando entró, tuvo que agacharse para no golpear su cabeza con el marco de la puerta. Era realmente espantoso, especialmente porque su cara estaba cubierta. Tomó con su mano gigante a Número 4 y lo sacó. El pequeño rubio intentó esquivarlo y alejarse de él, pero no lo consiguió. El misterioso hombre lo tomó de su sudadera naranja, para evitar que escapara.

-Rayos!- Gritó el australiano mientras lo alejaban de sus compañeras de equipo. Intentó ponerse de pie para ver si así podía luchar contra él, pero no había manera que él pudiera recuperar su equilibrio a esta velocidad. El hombre lo arrastró fuera de la celda.

-Número 4!- gritó Número 3 e intentó inútilmente seguir a su captor. LDOC cerraron de golpe la puerta y le echaron llave. – no! – tomó con fuerza las barras y sacudió la puerta. -No pueden hacer esto!.

-Claro que podemos, Kuki,- contestaron, bajaron sus cabezas para mirarla con ojos amenazadores –**Claro que podemos!**.

Henryera increíblemente grande y fuerte. Número 4 se sorprendido de su fortaleza. Gimió de dolor mientras era levantado del piso duro y frío. Fuera del calabozo, en el vestíbulo, y a través de otra puerta. Henry tomó al joven australiano de su gorra, y lo estaba casi estrangulando hasta que lo lanzó al piso.

Número 4 tosió para recuperar su respiración. Se levantó cuidadosamente, mirando al gran hombre y éste estaba justo junto a él. Número 4 echó un vistazo alrededor del ese cuarto el cual era viejo y oscuro y vio que a su izquierda se encontraba un tablero de control. -Que extraño- pensó. -No imaginé que hubiera electricidad aquí abajo.

-Ponte cómodo, Wallace,- las voces monótonas de los niños DLOC se escucharon desde el umbral, haciéndolo retroceder. –o tal vez no es muy cómodo, después de todo-. El niño rubio que se encuentra siempre enfrente de LDOC tomó un control o algo parecido. Presionó un botón, repentinamente, cuatro garras de metal salieron de la pared, detrás de Número 4. Todas las garras aprisionaron de pies y manos al chico australiano y lo arrastraron de nuevo a la pared. Le dieron una vuelta y apretando sus muñecas y tobillos, lo elevaron y lo dejaron colgando, de cabeza.

-Absolutamente impresionante, no lo crees?- los niños le preguntaron y caminaron hacia el para acercarse.

-Que es lo que quieren!- 4 preguntó con voz irritada y frunció el ceño.

-Ves esa gran máquina que está ahí en el techo , Wallace?– le preguntaron y miraron hacia arriba. Número 4 siguió su mirada. –Es nuestro juguete nuevo. Se llama "MindReader 3000". Pensamos que estarías encantado de jugar con ella primero.

-Qué?- Número 4 los miró fijamente, de repente, sintió cómo su cabeza se llenaba de sangre. Estaba en una posición realmente incómoda, eso era seguro.

-Con esta cosa, podemos succionar la información que tienes en tu cerebro acerca de tu tonta organización, o copiarla, que es lo mismo– LDOC explicaron. -Podremos ver todos tus pensamientos. Como veras, queremos toda la información que puedas tener sobre ti y tus amigos, especialmente información _ultra secreta._

-Y querían traer primero a Número 3 para robar la información _ultra secreta_?- 4 preguntó con desdén. –Si ella no sabe siquiera qué significa _ultra secreto_!.

-De hecho Wallace, vamos a utilizar esta máquina en todos ustedes...- LDOC contestaron. -teníamos que comenzar con cualquiera. Y puesto que Kuki generalmente estaría dispuesta a venir con nosotros sin poner resistencia, pensamos que ella era perfecta. Pero no importa.

Número 4 tuvo que mirar _debajo de él_ para ver la máquina que estaba en el techo. Era grande y se parecía bastante a una gran aspiradora de metal. Volvio su vista hacia LDOC, quienes sonreían _encantadoramente _–Sólo una pregunta– dijo -Porqué rayos es que estoy colgando de cabeza?

-Realmente, esto es simple- contestaron. –En esa posición, tu cerebro tiene demasiada presión y de esa manera, será más fácil aspirar la información de ahí. Además, es muy satisfactorio verte así, Wallace, tan indefenso, tan vulnerable.

-Se los dije antes y lo dire otra vez: Consíganse otro entretenimiento!- 4 gritó y los miró fijamente con furia. Sus pies se estaban enfriando, ahora que la sangre los estaba dejando. Era realmente muy incomodo estar así colgado. Él sabía que de un momento a otro realmente se pondría furioso.

LDOC no contestaron a eso. El niño rubio con el control remoto presionó otro botón. Un fuerte ruido se escucho del techo mientras que la máquina reaccionó al comando de su amo. Bajó algo parecido a una manguera gigante y en un extremo tenía la forma como de un casco.

Número 4 lo miró fijamente con incredulidad mientras esto se acercaba a su cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de colocarse en su cabeza, estiró su cuello, tratando de alejarse del casco.

-No te muevas, imbécil!– LDOC gritaron –Esto terminará pronto, y no dolerá... bueno, _no mucho_!

Esas dospalabras hicieron que Número 4 frunciera el entrecejo. De nuevo intento escapar del casco, pero esta vez lo atrapó y se colocó en su cabeza. Se sacudió para sacárselo, pero era como si se hubiera pegado. Gimió con cólera e intentó liberar sus brazos de las garras, pero era imposible. En vez de eso, se lastimó sus puños. Repentinamente, sintió cómo el casco comenzó a presionar sobre su cabeza, lastimándola. Como si se la estuvieran exprimiendo.

LDOC miraron fijamente al pobre chico australiano mientras él se retorcía para liberarse, eso les pareció que era una _hermosa_ vista. Había sonrisas de satisfacción en sus rostros, las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos (sus ojeras) se parecían ser más oscuras.

El casco parecía aumentar su presión aún más en la cabeza de Número 4 y ahora realmente lo lastimaba. Dejo escapar un grito del dolor y cerro sus ojos, apretándolos fuertemente. Sentía como si el casco se clavara en su cerebro, exprimiéndolo. Apretó sus dientes e intentó reprimir un aullido de dolor y cólera. De alguna manera tenía que manejar que nada se escapase de sus labios. ¿Hasta cuando pararía? Apretó cada músculo en su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo se debilitaba minuto a minuto. Gritó otra vez.

Finalmente, el _encantador_ niño que tenía el control, presionó otro botón, el mugroso botón que hizo que el casco dejara de lastimar la cabeza de Número 4 y volviera a su lugar en el techo con el resto de la máquina. Todos le dirigieron a 4 una sonrisa traviesa antes de que se dieran vuelta y caminaran hacia el tablero de control que estaba del lado izquierdo del cuarto. Presionaron algunos botones y miraron fijamente hacia una pantalla que estaba instalada ahí. _Todo_ lo que Número 4 sabía sobre Los Chicos del Barrio fue guardado en la computadora, la pantalla así lo confirmaba. Antes de volver a mirar a Número 4, se sonrieron entre sí una vez más, satisfechos con el proceso.

Ahora Número 4 estaba totalmente debilitado, colgando de la pared con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

-Sabes mucho más de lo que esperábamos, Wallace-. LDOC le dijeron –Tal vez no eres tan estúpido, después de todo.. ¿Qué tal nuestra máquina? Impresionante?.

Número 4 abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para verlos. Le parecía que el cuarto giraba. Se sentía enfermo y notó cómo la pizza que había comido esta mañana estaba en su lugar otra vez. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, y tenía revuelto el estómago.

-Vaya si te ves mal, Wallace,- LDOC dijeron monótonamente. –Tal vez necesitas descansar mientras que sacamos a tus pequeñas novias de la celda para que pasen un rato divertido con el MindReader, así como tú.

Número 4 pensó en esto que habían dicho. ¡Le iban a hacer lo mismo a Número 3¡No podía dejar que hicieran eso! –No se atrevan a tocar a Número 3!– les advirtió y, aunque su voz sonaba cansada, se notaba bastante enojado.

LDOC se quedaron sorprendidos por un momento, mirándolo fijamente antes de que entendieran porqué había dicho eso. Sonrieron con su sonrisa traviesa otra vez –Claro, Es que tu sientes algo por Kuki, cierto? Tendremos cuidado con ella, Wallace, no te preocupes.

Riéndose de él disimuladamente, se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al gran hombre, el cual había estado todo este tiempo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. -Henry, podrías mostrarle la salida a Wallace, por favor? Y cerciórate de que no vomite en el piso. A Padre no le gustaría eso!-. El niño de enfrente presionó otro botón del control y las cuatro garras que sostenían en la pared al agente KND se abrieron y dejaron caer al pobre chico al piso.

Número 4 apretó sus dientes cuando cayo dolorosamente sobre su estomago, de la pared al piso duro. Gimió mientras intentaba levantarse con sus brazos, pero no lo obedecían. La dolorosa experiencia con el MindReader 3000 le había drenado la mayoría de su fuerza.

El gran hombre enmascarado fue a levantar al rubio muchacho del piso, doblándose para tomarlo por su sudadera. Lo levantó del áspero piso y lo llevó fuera del cuarto. Número 4 no intentó hacer nada, aunque podría retorcerse para sacarse su sudadera y escaparse de este tipo no conseguiría ir muy lejos sin energía. Olvidó el pensamiento de escaparse y fue llevado de nuevo hacia el calabozo.

-Número 4?- Número 5 susurró despacio, con voz temblorosa.

El hombre enmascarado abrió la puerta y lanzó a Número 4 al calabozo. El chico aterrizó en sus manos y rodillas, dejándose caer al piso cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo.

Las chicas no se molestaron en intentar escaparse ahora que la puerta estaba abierta. La cerraron rápidamente de todos modos; el gran hombre la cerró de golpe y le echó llave de nuevo antes de irse. Con mucho miedo y dolor, ellas solo miraron fijamente a su compañero.

Número 5 se arrodilló a su lado. -Wally?- La voz de Número 3 fue sofocada con sollozos, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se llevó sus manos cubiertas por sus largas mangas verdes a la boca mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia Número 4. Con un suspiro de dolor, se arrodilló a su lado también, cuidadosamente tocó su hombro.

-Qué sucedió?- Número 5 preguntó con voz baja. -Te oímos gritar.

-Qué te hicieron, Wally? - Número 3 preguntó, doblándose para ver su cara.

Número 4 las miró por un segundo antes de cerrar sus ojos otra vez e intentó sentarse. Fue más duro de lo que esperaba. Las muchachas lo tomaron de sus brazos y le ayudaron a levantarse. Murmuró maldiciendo y apretó sus dientes.

-Estas hecho un lío– Número 5 le sururró. -Qué sucedió?.

-T- tienen una... uh, gran máquina...- Número 4 hacía el esfuerzo de susurrar a través de sus dientes cerrados fuertemente. –... l- le- e la mente y... r-rob- ba la información.., l-a s-a-ca del ce-re-bro... y deb-ili-ta el cuerpo, te q-uita la ene-...la energía.

3 y 5 intercambiaron miradas. Miraron fijamente a su compañero otra vez. Lo sostuvieron fuertemente para que no cayera al piso. Número 3 mordió su labio bajo ansiosamente. Número 5 echó un vistazo fuera del calabozo para checar si alguien los miraba. Repentinamente tuvo una sensación espeluznante...

De repente, LDOC entraron al calabozo, mirando fijamente directo a la celda con sus vidriosos ojos azules. Número 5 arrugó su nariz, viendo como su sensación correcta. Los odió al verlos ahí parados, mirándolos con furia a ella y a sus amigos como si fueran animales salvajes atrapados detrás de unas barras, las barras que la separaban de la libertad. -Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó con un tono irritado. –Ha tenido bastante diversión como para pasar una semana, no?

Ellos no dijeron nada, esbozando apenas una leve sonrisa en sus caras tan inexpresivas.

-Lo lastimaron, son unos monstruos!- Numbuh 3 gritó y frunció el ceño. –Ya pueden quitar esas sonrisas estúpidas de sus caras!.

-Tenía que venir,- LDOC contestaron rápidamente. -Primero, conseguimos la información que deseabamos, segundo, lo vimos retorcerse del dolor! Eso fue _encantador_! .

-Ustedes son repugnantes, sabían eso?" Número 5 les gritó y dejó el brazo de Número 4 para ponerse de pie.

Todavía con las sonrisas en sus caras, LDOC rieron disimuladamente. -Afortunadamente para ti, decidimos llevar a Kuki con nosotros antes que a ti, _Abigail_!- Sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando dijeron eso, dejando sus caras con una expresión fría.

-Sus tonterías no le importan a Número 5!– 5 contestó y se señaló con el pulgar. -Además, puede ser que deban tomar primero a Número 5, después de todo.

-En serio? - los cinco niños preguntaron sin mucho entusiasmo. -No, hemos decidido ya, Kuki va primero.

Número 4 usó toda la fuerza que había quedado en su cuerpo y se levantó, sus piernas estaban inestables. –Ni siquiera lo piensen, estúpidos de la cuadra!- Les gruñó –Si la tocan, se mueren! Y no es broma!

-Es tan agradable ver que has hecho todo para recuperarte rápidamente, Wallace,- LDOC dijeron con sus monótonas voces. –Quisieras otra probadita del MindReader, tal vez podamos descubrir porqué sobreprotejes tanto a tu pequeña novia. Ese era tu secreto Wallace? Que ella es tu novia?

Número 4 bajó su cabeza con sus ojos esmeralda enfurecidos, que se quemaban con amenaza. -Ella no es mi novia¡Y para su información tontos, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo! Es mi trabajo ver por mis compañeros de equipo! -Apretó sus puños, sintiendo repentinamente que no tenía mucha fuerza del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo y era necesario tener que sentarse pronto otra vez.

-Mirate, Wallace,- sus enemigos respondieron. -has conseguido apenas un poco de fuerza para ponerte de pie. No tienes posibilidad ninguna de siquiera intentar pelear con nosotros!.

Número 4 mordió su labio, sabiendo que ellos tenían razón. -odio cuando tienen razón-, pensó enojado.

-Estoy débil. Ouch... Número 1, donde rayos estas?

**Arriba, en el cielo azul:**

-Acelera, Número 2! - Número 1 le ordenó al piloto –. Tengo miedo de que lleguemos demasiado tarde.

-Yes sir!- Número 2 contestó y aceleró el vehículo. La mansión de LDOC pronto saltó a la vista. Disminuyó la velocidad y aterrizó la nave en el patio trasero. Ambos salieron rápidamente con las armas en sus pechos. Número 2 llevaba también una mochila llena de tecnología 2x4 que podría, o no, venir bien en caso de que una batalla se desatara.

-Vamos!- Número 1 susurró al mecánico. -Tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar.

Corriendo hacia un muro, 1 checó si había alguna señal de vida por ahí. Cuando confirmó que el camino estaba libre, encendió sus botas y subió para asomarse a una ventana. Adentro estaba completamente oscuro. Bajó, aterrizó suavemente en sus pies y apagó sus botas. Se dirigió a Número 2. -Creo que podemos hacer una entrada por ahí-. dijo, señalando la ventana.

-Discretamente o... no tan discretamente?- Número 2 preguntó, deslizando su brazo para zafar la correa derecha de la mochila y sostuvo todo el peso en su hombro izquierdo. Metió su brazo libre en ella y hurgó dentro para buscar algo que pudiera utilizar para destruir la pared.

Número 1 lo miró seriamente. –Algo discreto estaría bien-. murmuró con voz severa.

2 rió nerviosamente cuando notó que había traído el equipo incorrecto para hacer un asalto discreto. -Bueno, aquí tengo... ..uy ... no traigo nada discreto hoy... .

-Qué! - Número 1 susurró desesperado. –Ay, esta bien, Qué es lo que traes!.

Número 2 sacó un W.A.L.L.B.L.A.S.T.

**Interrupción, presentación de armas/naves:**

W.A.L.L.B.L.A.S.T. de Los Chicos del Barrio.

W vibrante Artefacto Lanza Letal Bomba Logrando Accesos Sonando Tremendamente

**Fin de la interrupción, presentación de armas/naves**

-Esto-. Dijo Número 2, sosteniendo una bomba que estaba hecha con dos botellas las cuales estaban pegadas y llenas de grasa mezclada con levadura en polvo. -No se apagará, a menos que se desprograme.

- Tendrá que ser eso,- 1 dijo. –Tengo miedo de que si no actuamos rápido, podamos perder a los otros.

2 pegó el W.A.L.L.B.L.A.S.T. a la pared, la programó y despejó el área. 1 se puso detrás de él. La pared estalló, dejando un agujero gigante.

-Orale, no pensé que esa cosa haría _tanto_ ruido, mi chavo! -Número 1 exclamó y examinó el agujero.

-Es un prototipo-. contestó Número 2. –Aún lo estoy probando. Creo que trabaja perfecto! –Hizo una mueca que quiso ser una sonrisa y levantó sus dos pulgares. -No quiero jactarme, pero debo decir que esta invención es una _explosión _total! - Se rió de su propia frase y siguió a su resignado líder a través del agujero.

Se pegaron a las paredes, cerciorándose de que sus cuerpos se ocultaran en la oscuridad y estuvieran lejos de la luz del día que tímidamente atravesaba las ventanas. Número 1 los condujo abajo a un vestíbulo oscuro. Paró y echó un vistazo a un cuarto familiar: La sala de Padre. Su voz se escuchaba adentro.

-Necesito checar el cuarto de trofeos-. Dijo estresado. -Escuche algo afuera. **No** te estoy pagando para que te sientes en tu trasero, sabes!- Hablaba por teléfono con alguno de sus criados.

Repentinamente, Número 1 notó que el librero mostraba algún movimiento ¡Para su sorpresa, éste se abrió! LDOC venían caminando, saliendo de un pasadizo secreto que estaba detrás de él. El librero se cerró justo detrás de ellos. Caminaron hacia la silla de Padre.

-Aquí estamos, Padre-. dijeron al unísono.

Padre dio vuelta a su silla para mirarlos, En su cara oscura, solo se veían sus ojos rojos que se quemaban de furia. –Han llegado!- les gritó, haciéndolos retroceder. -Estén listos para la batalla, y asegúrense de derrotarlos!.

-Sí, Padre!- contestaron.

-Voy a checar el cuarto de trofeos yo mismo! -Padre gruñó. -Hagan lo que se supone tienen que hacer y después regresan conmigo, entendido!

-Sí, padre- repitieron y miraron como Padre se levantaba. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con pasos rápidos.

Número 1 jadeó y retiró su cabeza de la puerta. Le indicó a Número 2 que lo siguiera para esconderse detrás de las grandes cortinas que cubrían las ventanas del cuarto donde estaban.

Padre dejó ese cuarto y desapareció abajo del pasillo.

Número 1 miró a escondidas para ver si el camino estaba libre. Después, salió de su escondite y se dirigió otra vez hacia la puerta de la sala de Padre. Podía ver que LDOC caminaban a través del librero, ahora abierto. Entonces, hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano para indicarle a Número 2 que lo siguiera. Rápidamente, pero en silencio, corrieron hacia el librero y se metieron al pasadizo oculto. Estaba pobremente alumbrado con una antorcha que estaba en la pared, más abajo estaban las escaleras de piedra. LDOC iban ya mas abajo.

El librero estuvo abierto el tiempo suficiente para que los dos agentes KND consiguieran entrar. (ustedes saben, esos dos o tres segundos adicionales que los héroes de las caricaturas siempre consiguen para seguir a los malos a través de una puerta que se supone, no debían entrar, pero todo sea por salvar el día.)

Número 1 miraba al piloto y puso un dedo sobre su boca para decirle a su compañero que guardara silencio. Cuidadosamente, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Número 2 iba detrás de él. Los dos muchachos no estaban seguros de lo que encontrarían al final de esas escaleras. Todo lo que sabían era que este pasadizo secreto tenía algo que ver con la pérdida de sus compañeros y, sí Dios los ayudaba, lo iban a descubrir! Pero no tenían la menor idea de que sería esto!.

-------------

Fin del segundo capitulo! .. les gustó? Ay espero que si.. porque esta historia está cada vez mas interesante. Lograrán 1 y 2 rescatar al resto del equipo? ... no se pierdan esta su linda traducción por estas mismas paginas y espero no tardarme mucho para entregarles el siguiente capitulo..

Notas: LDOC: Los de la Otra Cuadra;W.A.L.L.B.L.A.S.T, esta arma realmente no existe, fue producto de la imaginación de la autora y, por otro lado, como ustedes comprenderan, no existe palabra alguna que comienze con W para poder ser usada en un arma, asi que la tomé como V.

Gracias por sus rr..

Thank you so much Genosythe!

"_When love´s not enough" by Genosythe. Traducción: Axia :_


End file.
